Neo's Icy
by SapphireWinther
Summary: Neo breaks Roman out and decide to get back at team RWBY. Some Roman X Neo.
1. Chapter 1

"Cinder I'm going to break Roman out of prison" Neo said

"You talk? Fine, but if you get caught it's not my fault." Cinder said

"I don't like to I only talk to Roman, Bye" Neo said and turned away to see Roman.

She walked to where Roman was being held and went behind the building and was waiting for night to strike. It was about 5 PM was she saw a shadow coming closer. She decided to hide in a nearby bush. She was a bit scared of who she saw.

"Ruby! Ruby! Where are you? Weiss made cookies!" Yang said.

"Really?! Let's go" Yang and Ruby ran off.

Neo just sat in the bush and thought of how that woman, Raven appeared. Does she know Yang? Neo waited for 12 AM until she started her plan. She used her semblance to get in the building without the guards noticing. She found where Roman was being held a guard was giving him a small portion of food. Neo waited for 2 of the 3 guards to leave before she took out the last one. She used her umbrella to pry open the doors to let Roman out.

"Hello Roman!" Neo said joyfully.

"Hello looks like the Ice Cream truck is here. How about we leave before we get caught?"

"OK" Neo said as they turned around to see Ironwood standing behind them with a gun pointed at Neo.

"You're not leaving" Ironwood said.

"Or are we? Neo if you would do that thing?"

Neo bowed to Ironwood as a bunch of guards gathered. One of them made the mistake of trying to punch Neo. Roman and Neo disappeared out the front door and made their way back to Cinder.  
"Roman are you Ok? Neo said with a smile of a 8 year old.

"Of course. I'm perfection!"

"I'm glad so… thought of any plans?"

"Nope, but I wanna eat something let's go." Roman grabbed Neo's umbrella and went to an restaurant in town.

"Won't they notice you?" Neo asked "You're a criminal."

"Yes but, does it really matter? They know what I'm capable of and the owner can hardly see." Roman said with a grin.

"What are we getting?"

"Cheeseburger"

"ok"

The evil pair ate with the looks of some people not knowing exactly who they are but they knew they have seen them before. Neo of course had ice cream for dessert.

"Let's go find Cinder" Neo said.

"Don't wanna pay, Nice. Fine let's go"

They walked out the back door and walked until they found Cinder.

"Hello miss! How do you do? Betcha missed me alot." Roman greeted Cinder

"Of course I did" Cinder said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Well no woman can resist my good looks"

Neo felt a little jealous but, she didn't care. Roman was safe and she couldn't be happier! Roman saw that Neo's eyes changed color.

"What's up with your eyes Icy?" Roman said

"They change color for different moods"

"How many pet names do you have for her?" Cinder said

"More than you think"

"What dose both eyes white mean" Cinder said

"Both eyes w...white mean either fear or sh...shyness." Neo said

" Why can't you talk normal anymore?"

"I told you I don't like talking… I'm shy sometimes"

"Fine let's go we need to go get back what the took from us!" Cinder said looking at Beacon in the distance.

"We should make a plan first, princess" Roman said

"Wow look who is being smart for once, and shut up I am not a princess… I'm an evil Queen!" Cinder said joking.

Neo followed Cinder towards a secret place on the shady part of town. They talked about different things they could do until they decided to mess team RWBY up. They would steal Ruby's cape!

* * *

 **Tell me if you like this and want a series (It would be a short one). Thanks for the support!**


	2. Chapter 2

Neo followed Cinder towards a secret place on the shady part of town. They talked about different things they could do until they decided to mess team RWBY up. They would steal Ruby's cape!

* * *

They headed towards Beacon and Cinder changed into her school uniform. Ozpin had not caught on to her act yet so Cinder is still a student there. She managed to get a spare of Team RWBY's Key while team RWBY was out. Later, she snuck into their room and realized that Ruby would be wearing her cape so it wouldn't be there. _Dumb Cinder!._ Cinder waited for Team RWBY to fall asleep. Then, Cinder opened the window she opened when she came in the room the first time. She found Ruby's cape took it and left. She looked back in the room and saw Blake getting up. Blake looked like she heard something but, she thought nothing of it. With 4 ears she hears something every night.

Cinder went back to Neo and Roman and they hide their prize. Cinder went back to her dorm and told Emerald and Mercury what happened.

 **The Next Day, Team RWBY's Dorm**

"WEISS! YANG! BLAKE! WAKE UP I CAN'T FIND MY CAPE!" Ruby yelled probably waking team JNPR up as well.

" Is it underneath your pillow? That's where it was last time." Weiss said calmly.

"NOOO!"

"Ruby down I have 4 ears! Please remember that!" Blake said.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Ruby ignored Blake.

"Don't worry sis! I will KILL to find that cape! WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THE CAPE IS FOUND!" Yang yelled being over dramatic by jumping off her bed.

"Why is this cape so important?" Weiss said.

"IT WAS MY MOM'S! It reminded me of her…. and now it's gone.." a tear rolled down Ruby's face.

"Those bas…." Yang looked at Weiss sternly. Her look basicly said ' LANGUAGE' " I mean those meanie faces!"

By now Ruby was crying a storm into Yang's lap. Momma Yang seemed like this had happened before. "Weiss get cookies and milk! Blake get Ruby a blanket and her stuffed baby Zwei! STAT!"

Blake and Weiss hurried to get what Yang asked for. Blake got her stuff easily. Weiss bumped into a girl on the way.

"What's the hurry?" The girl asked

"My partner's cape is missing. She is a wreck… I probably shouldn't have told you… don't tell. I gotta go!" Weiss said and ran off for the milk.

Cinder walked off with an evil smile on her face. Her plan was working! Later that night she met up with Roman.

"Where's Neo?" Cinder said.

"She wanted to uhh.. she's not feeling well"

"Fine, well Team RWBY's leader is a mess thanks to your idea" Cinder said.

"Well what do we do next? What would make them a complete mess? That's what we're aiming for."

"Who should we target? Yang might be a mess because she cares a lot about Ruby. What would mess up Blake or Weiss"

"KIDNAP THEIR BOYFRIENDS OR CRUSHES! I mean it's the only way."

"You Idiot, Roman why are you so dumb?! It has to be something settle. Something no one would think someone else did it. Like stealing a cape!"

"Maybe that dog! Weiss is quite fond of it but, Blake hates it though." Roman said.

"That might work! What would we do with the dog after we steal it?"

"kill it"

"NO!"

"Why are you a dog lover?"

"Yes"

"Hello" said Neo

"You're here? I thought you were sick, Roman?" Cinder said.

" Uhhh…"

" I was I got better so what's the plan" Neo said.

"We are stealing Zwei"

"YA! Doggy!"

"I know right" Cinder said as the girls squealed.

Cinder left to go to Beacon. Roman stayed with Neo as they walked back to where they were staying.

"Where were you?" Roman said

"Doing my own evil"

"like what, Ice creamy"

"What type of pet name is that? and I blew up a truck because I wanted to"

"Well, I'm going to bed" Roman said as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight!"

* * *

 **I honesty don't know what I'm writing, anymore. Please leave a Review with suggestions and ideas for other stories**


End file.
